Te quiero
by LucyRedfield
Summary: OneShot- Le vi en medio del caos, pero no quedaba nada de aquel joven risueño, ojos de cielo y cabellos dorados... Le susurré al oído lo que serían mis últimas palabras antes de morir... Te quiero... NaruSaku mi primer OneShot Yeah!


Abrí los ojos poco a poco unas gotas de lluvia traicioneras me hicieron volver a cerrarlos

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, unas gotas de lluvia traicioneras me hicieron volver a cerrarlos. Podía sentir en olor a destrucción, humedad y sangre que se cernía a mi alrededor. Hice un nuevo intento de recuperar la conciencia y giré un poco la cabeza para ver que lo que me inmovilizaba era una enorme columna de la torre de observación derruida ya. Inspiré aire maldito y me dispuse a zafarme de esa masa de piedra, pero no notaba el chakra fluir por mí, se había agotado y estaba débil, indefensa frente al mundo. Con la mano libre que me quedaba palpé la superficie cercana de la columna y empujé levemente para mover unos milímetros la pilastra.

Tenía que encontrar algo de ese chakra que tenía en mi interior, aquel poder que entrené tantos años no me podía haber abandonado así como así. Me concentré, vacié mi mente de pensamiento alguno y me lancé a su búsqueda.

Allí estaba intentando mover una tonelada de roca, con el agua empapándome la ropa rasgada y chamuscada de la batalla, limpiando mis heridas y fluyendo como pequeños riachuelos carmesíes por mi piel que luego morían en el frío suelo.

Entonces fue cuando escuché un grito desgarrador en la penumbra de la noche, un grito que me heló la sangre y me hizo volver a la realidad duramente. Me mantuve a la espera, intentando percibir más señales del mundo que me rodeaba, pero aquella voz dolorida me retumbaba en los oídos y parece que despertó el chakra adormilado.

Con las piernas hacía fuerza en el minúsculo espacio que tenía bajo la columna que había quedado suspendida unos centímetros, los suficientes para dejarme respirar y lo limitados para salir. El tacto de la piedra era frío áspero, inerte y pesado. Tenía que liberarme de eso como pudiese. Lo haría por la Villa de la Hoja, por sus aldeanos, por los ninjas, por mis compañeros... por Naruto.

Con esos pensamientos rondando en mi cabeza aguanté la respiración unos segundo y me liberé.

Con el hombro y las piernas subí la mole de piedra unos cuantos centímetros; con la mano libre la aparté de mi saliendo bajo el polvo y los charcos de agua turbia.

El polvo se adentraba en mi garganta y me irritaba toda la cavidad bucal alargándose hasta el esófago; me producía unas arcadas terribles.

Miré a mi alrededor una vez erguida y me tambaleé a causa de lo visto. Toda Konoha estaba en llamas, con sus emblemáticos edificios destruidos, con cadáveres por las calles y tejados, la montaña donde los Hokages descansaban eternamente tenía un aspecto desolador: la cara del tercero y el primero habían sido deformadas por destruir grandes pedazos de roca.

-Naruto...

Caminé entre los escombros sin encontrar ningún rastro de vida por aquellos lares, veía amigos y compañeros mutilados y otros simplemente parecían dormir, cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo eternamente.

Y en entre aquel caos le vi, estaba en el mismísimo centro de Konoha, destruyendo todo a su paso. Unas ráfagas fugaces saltaban contra él, pero las repelía como moscas. El sonido metálico me reveló que eran unos últimos ninjas luchando contra la bestia.

A medida que me acercaba el chakra que irradiaba era tan letal que casi me desplomo en el suelo, pero la determinación que tenía para parar aquello era tal que caminaba automáticamente dirigiéndome a un destino fatal.

Su cuerpo se había multiplicado de tamaño y recubierto de una capa negra y roja imprenetable con ataques normales. El pelo encrespado le crecía por toda la superficie de su cuerpo, de tono anaranjado con manchas sangrientas. Y lo que más temían todos... las nueve colas que se movían en una danza mortífera en la parte trasera, eran como aguijones que se mecían al son del viento. Le rodeaba un aura negra y candente que ardía y le aprisionaba. Definitivamente no quedaba nada de aquel adolescente de ojos cielo y cabellos dorados con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Naruto-kun... basta ya...

Cada vez estaba más cerca de él, iba lenta, mirándole con mis ojos carentes de brillo y lucidez, como un condenado hacia la muerte.

La bestia rugía y acababa con la vida de los últimos atacantes para dirigir su mirada a la mía. Dos faros destelleantes color sangre se clavaron en mí. No se movió, esperaba a que yo me acercara.

-Lo siento Naruto.

Su chakra recargaba el mío y lo aproveché. Hice unos sellos al mismo tiempo que me aproximaba y mi mano se cubrió de una sombra negra y azulada, dispuesta a sellar aquel espíritu maligno de una vez por todas.

En un último momento me pareció ver un brillo azulado en su mirada, pero con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas le susurré:

-Te quiero...

Al posar mi mano sobre su pecho la zona se iluminó y la noche se hizo día.

Por mi espalda penetraron varias de sus colas desgarrando mi piel, mis músculos y rompiendo mis huesos, un dolor inimaginable pero no era comparable a la pena que me consumía antes de ver una última imagen, la del joven de cabellos rubios y mirada cristalina abrazándome al precipitarnos al oscuro abismo del inframundo.


End file.
